The Titanium Man
by KDL9818
Summary: The Story of Ryan Stark, the son of billionaire and Co-leader of The Avengers Tony Stark. Follow his journey to become a hero in his own right, while also balancing the pressures of high school and being a Stark
1. Chapter 1 - Pilot

The Titanium Man Episode 1: Pilot

*8.00pm.*

"Pepper… we are going to miss our reservation at the restaurant" said Tony. Pepper enters with an unsteady body language, trembling hands, sweat running down her forehead. "Tony I have something to tell you", the tone of her voice suggested the news would not be pleasant. Tony begrudgingly responded "what?" The news that followed would change the lives of one world's richest man and one of the greatest heroes to exist. His life would never be the same. "Tony….. I'm pregnant!"

*16 years later. Location Miami, Florida*

"Ryan! Ryan! Ryan!" said a nearby voice. "School starts in less than an hour, time to wake up". Ryan slowly rises out of his bed and noticed a photo by his bedside of himself and his father. He then moves on to take a shower. 15 minutes later he steps out of his shower and moves towards his closet. He puts on black jeans and long sleeved white shirted and he pulls up sleeves to his elbows.

Ryan has blonde hair, in this universe his mother is a natural blonde but has been dying red for ages. He also has brown eyes and dimples, he is also just 5 ft 9. Ryan goes downstairs to meet his parents for breakfast.

"You excited for school kid" Tony said.

"If that were to happen I would have J.A.R.V.I.S call a local exorcist" Ryan replied jokingly

"Shall I make that call now Sir?" said J.A.R.V.I.S unaware of the lighthearted nature of Ryan's statement

"Calm down J.A.R.V.I.S, I was just kidding *to Tony* you should really consider adding sarcasm to his database or at least a sense of humor" said Ryan

"High School should be fun experience for you and this will be the first time you will be going to school with Mikayla in a very long time" Pepper said

*Mikayla was Ryan's childhood best friend. She moved away to New York and has lived there for the last 8 years. Throughout the 8 years she, along with her family would visit the Starks in Miami whenever possible. She is also the daughter of Avenger's members Hawkeye and The Black Widow.*

"it will be nice to have her around all time again" said Ryan with a smile on his face

"You two were inseparable as kids. While your dad and her parents were off saving the world, you two just sat in the living room and played games for hours and hours" said Pepper

"Sir I'm programed to remind you that it is time for you to go to school" said J.A.R.V.I.S

"Crap" said Ryan, he quickly ate what remained if his food and said goodbye to his parents before rushing to the bus stop

* **Several Hours Later. Location Peggy Carter High School** *

School was flying by, nothing challenging at all for Ryan. A reminder that his father was an MIT graduate; founder of Stark industries and it his spare time one of the co-leaders of Earth's Mightiest Heroes. His mom on the other hand is a Harvard graduate and the current CEO of Stark industries.

It was now lunchtime, Ryan went over to his locker room to leave his backpack but something got his attention.

"HEY STARK" said by a voice in the distance. But Ryan was familiar with the voice, and it was a voice that brought a smile across his face. He turned around to see Mikayla. She gave him a gigantic hug, one that even surprised him. "Wow" he said. She let go of him, and folded her arms and smiled and him. "Oh I'll just got hug someone who will appreciate it then"

Mikayla is 5ft 5, has brownish hair which she ties into a ponytail but still leaves loose strands framing her face, She also has a ring on her left hand on her pinky finger with the initials M.B.

"I'm really happy to see you" said Ryan

"I really missed you Ry…now where is the cafeteria…I'm hungry". The statement made Ryan have a slight chuckle "I'll lead the way" he said

On the way to cafeteria, Ryan and Mikayla took the time to catch up, seeing as this was the first time they had been in the same place in a long time. The cafeteria was serving mystery meat much to their dismay but they were just happy to be together. "I will introduce to my friends" Ryan said.

Ryan is a tenth grader, meaning he has been a student at Peggy Carter High School for one academic year, so he has time to make friends. Also just the fact that his last name Is Stark means he gains a lot of attention from his peers, making him one of the "popular kids" in the school.

Ryan and Mikayla moved towards a table with 3 students already seated there, they were all smiles to see their friend Ryan and the new girl. "Guys meet Mikayla….Mikayla meet my friends, first up we have the lovely gymnast Sally Avril, and we usually just call her Sal" Sean said.

"You didn't tell us she was gonna be this hot Ryan" Sal replied. She offered Mikayla a handshake, which she accepted.

Ryan continued his introductions "The girl with the glasses is Andrea Shaw and the guy next to her is Sean Barrett, or as the girls have nicknamed him The British Beefcake"

Now let's quickly run down there appearances. Sal is 5 ft 8, she has black hair, brown eyes and is white. She is also quite voluptuous which gains her a lot of attention from the guys and some girls in her high school. Andrea is only 5 ft 1 with her hair color and eyes being dark brown, she is Caucasian being of Italian descent. And finally Sean, as previously stated he is British and quite attractive. He has a short pompadour hair style (simiar to a crew cut) and was 5 ft 10. All right back to the story

Ryan and Mikayla sat on the same end of the table as Andrea with Sean and Sal sitting on the opposite side. Lunch was largely uneventful, mostly just catching up with tales from summer vacation and everyone getting acquainted with Mikayla, that was until *BOOOOOOMMMMM!* A large crash was hear by the students, it came from just outside the school building, an eagle eyed student shouted "IT'S IRON MAN!" almost everyone stormed to the nearest window to try and catch a glimpse of the superhero. He had soon flown away, leaving all the students in intense conversation

"DID YOU SEE THAT!" "I heard he was fighting some robot downtown" "I GOT HIS CRASH ON VIDEO YO! WORLDSTTTAARRRR" "Principal Gomez is gonna be pissed with that crater on the field"

Ryan and Mikayla were one of the few students who didn't take a closer look, considering they had grown up watching Tony Stark fall out of the sky a thousand times over

"Do you ever get bored it?" Mikayla asked

"What?" Ryan replied

"Watching your dad risk his life day in and day out, being the hero of your story, being the invincible iron man" she said while nudging his arm with her elbow

"I don't know if I want him to be the hero in my story" he said with a conflicted facial expression

"Then write your own story Ry" she said jokingly

For the rest of the school day, Mikayla's words were all that Ryan could think about, he had often considered following in his father's footsteps and become a hero himself but his father was always adamant on him not joining the hero's crusade. His mother was never a fan of the idea either and Ryan slowly accepted being a hero wouldn't be on the cards for him but Mikayla's simple and effective words awoke the hero inside.

*3.10 pm. Location Barton Household*

School had let out at 3pm, Mikayla didn't live far from the school, walking distance in fact. Ryan had walked her home. "Well this is me, it's a nice place, has a nice view but it isn't Stark Mansion or anything like that" she said teasingly.

"You sure you can't come over? J.A.R.V.I.S would love to see you" he said

"As much as I missed your A.I more than you, I have work to do. With my parents both in Prague on some super-secret Avengers mission, its kinda my job to get the house ready while they're gone, and I'd ask you to help but I know you're a terrible human being and can't even help your best friend" she said sarcastically with a smile on her face.

A few moments later a Black Lamborghini Veneno pulled up to the Barton driveway. "Looks like my ride is here" Ryan stated. The car door opened revealing no one was inside.

"I can't believe you have a self-driving car, like I know you told me you had one but seeing is believing right" Mikayla said

"J.A.R.V.I.S drives it and I'll get my driver's license in due time" he said

Mikayla still in shock of the self-driving car "so what do you say when cops pull you over? Cuz I'm sure J.A.R.V.I.S doesn't have a license… does it?"

"The windows are tinted so no one can see inside and the car is registered with the state and the government so I never get pulled over" he said with a smirk on his face

"Well I have stuff to get done so I'll see you tomorrow, tell your parents I said hi okay" she said while walking inside the house

"Sure thing" he replied.

After a 15 minute ride Ryan arrived home, the car parked itself into the garage. He walked inside the house to find neither of his parents home but found a note on the kitchen table from his mother " _Dear Ryan, Stark Industries meeting in Italy won't be home for a few days, Love Mom… P.S Spaghetti in the fridge"_

Ryan's parents are both incredibly busy people as you can imagine, so it is quite common for Ryan to be left home alone for few days from time to time. He moved to the screening room where he turned on the news " _And lets recap a top story from today's news, the invincible iron man was since battling his way through downtown Miami with a villain who was later identified as Whiplash, a long time enemy of the iron man. The battle took-"_

At this point Ryan has zoned out, thinking about his father's achievements as Iron Man through the years, hearing Mikayla's words once more "Then write your own story".

He got up from his chair moved out of the room. "J.A.R.V.I.S?" he said

"Yes Mister Stark" he replied

"How many active suits does my father have?" he asked

"Currently your father has 35 active Iron Man armored suits, 33 in Avengers Tower and 2 here in the Mansion" J.A.R.V.I.S responded.

Ryan thought for a second, and a light bulb went off in his mind. "Does he have any inactive suits in the mansion?" Ryan asked

Yes. In the workshop downstairs they are several parts of armors which are no longer in use sir" the A.I responded

"let's say that hypothetically I was to go downstairs to the workshop, and hypothetically reserve engineer the inactive Iron Man parts to something that I can work with my body structure and not my fathers" he said hopefully

"Calculating….yes sir I believe it would be possible with the parts available in the workshop" those words were music to Ryan's ears "THAT'S GREAT! And you'll help me right? He said.

"Of course Mister Stark, I was designed to aid everyone in this family. Shall I inform your parents of your plans?" the A.I asked

"NO NO NO! this is our secret okay J.A.R.V.I.S" he said

"I understand…just like the house party from 17 days ago" J.A.R.V.I.S replied

"haha yeah just like that" A few moments later, Ryan made his way down to his father's workshop. No one ever goes here anymore considering he has a much larger workshop in Avengers Tower. Ryan turned on the light switch to reveal a very dusty room, filled with scattered about robot limbs, depowered arc reactors and half broken helmets

"Well…this is gonna take a while"

End chapter

Notes

First of all thanks for reading and reviews are appreciated, negative or positive. I just wanted to quickly explain how this universe of marvel characters is going to work. As you can tell from the first chapter it will focus on the next generation of heroes and not the main ones like Iron Man and Captain America

Unlike the Marvel Cinematic Universe, secret identities are a thing in this universe just so you know

Some characters are original like Ryan Stark but some are from the comics

And this will feature the whole marvel universe, so inhumans, mutants, the fantastic four, the avengers the whole thing

So yeah, I hope you enjoyed the first of chapter of The Titanium Man, and look forward to the next chapter and maybe some other stories in this universe as well


	2. Chapter 2 - The Party

The Titanium Man Episode 2: The Party

 ***9.30pm Stark Mansion***

"Commencing test 15 sir"

"Let a rip J.A.R.V.I.S"

As Ryan said this, steam began to rise from his feet, he would soon be flying all across the room at an uncontrollable speed, slamming into walls, breaking tables and dropping everything in sight. "J.A.R.V.I.S MAKE IT STOPPP!"…soon he would crash land in the middle of the room

You're probably wondering why Ryan was able to fly around the room like that. Well that is because he is a week into trying to build his own version of the Iron Man suit that his father had so famously worn. So far he has been able to build a nearly fully functioning suit without anyone's knowledge (anyone but J.A.R.V.I.S of course).

"okay….i…I think I'm…I'm done for today J.A.R.V.I.S" he said while being quite exhausted and also while slowly removing the parts of the armor off of his body. "try and get the jets running for me I can't really figure it out…clearly they need work.

Ryan made his way upstairs from the workshop; he heard a noise coming from his pocket. It was his phone. He pulled it out to see a message from Sal and it said "Hey Ry, your parents still aren't back from their business trip right?"

"Yeah, they get back in two days….why?" he responded

"Ohhh….no reason.." she texted

"Sal…what did you do"

"I may or may not have told a ton of people that I was throwing a massive back to school party and that it was happening at your house"

"I hate you so much Sal. At least don't bring any booze "

"I love you too Ryan and no promises. See you tomorrow"

Ryan wasn't really worried about his parents finding out about the party (it wouldn't be the first time he's thrown a party while his parents were away on business). What worried him was the super powered suit of armor is his basement.

* **The Next Day. 3.00pm. Location The Stands At the School Field** )

"So when exactly where you planning on telling me you were throwing a back to school… a week after school started and on a Monday night…seriously Ry who throws a party on Monday" said Mikayla. She and Ryan sit at the top of the stands watching the school football team practice. Andrea, Sal and Sean agreed to meet them there at 3pm so they could go to Ryan's house together to set up for the party

"First of all it was Sal's idea and second i figured you'd be told at some point today by all the guys who are trying to get with you" he said with a smile on his face

Mikayla rolled her eyes "whatever, you still should have told me anyway. When do your parents get back by the away?" she questioned.

"My mom will be back tomorrow night, and my dad will be back the day after that" he replied. "I know my mom called your mom about some 'family dinner' thing when everyone isn't busy trying to save the world"

"Yeah my mom told me about it" she replied while moving in close and leaning her head against his shoulder. "it will be nice to have us all together in the same room again….it's been a long time"

"HEY LOVE BIRDS!" shouted by a familiar voice in the distance. Ryan and Mikayla both looked to down to see Andrea motioning towards them "Come on ladies lets go, Sal and Sean are waiting" she said.

The both got up and made their way down the stands to meet Andrea, and the three would then make their way to the school parking lot to find Sean and Sal waiting by Sean's car (he is the only one with a driver's license in the group) ready to take the group to Ryan's house to set up for the party

 ***4 Hours Later. Location Stark Mansion***

The party had only just began, guests were still arriving but they were arriving at such a constant rate that it was clear that Sal had invited plenty of people to her dear friend Ryan's house. Ryan was having a conversation with Sean and Andrea, Sal was being a great party hostess by greeting and talking with practically everyone. Mikayla sat by herself on the couch, her solitary would soon be interrupted.

"Can I buy you a drink?" he said trying to be funny

"Do you try that on all girls or am I just special?" she replied

"Well if I say you're special that would be really cheesy wouldn't it?" He responded while sitting down next to her. The guy talking to her was the youngest member of the school football team CJ Parker. Cj was just under 6ft tall and his light skinned black with a lean figure. "well anyway we've never been formally introduced, I'm Cj"

"Trust me I know who you are" she responded

"I figured since I saw you watching me training with the team earlier today"

She laughes slightly "I wasn't watching you" she said

"oh okay.. I kinda guessed you and Ryan were together. You guys are always around each other so i….." he was saying before Mikayla interrupted. "Me and Ryan aren't dating, we're just friends…seriously"

Time had passed and the party was getting wilder and wilder, someone had snuck in booze to the excitement of Sal. Mikayla and Cj were still talking together on the couch. Ryan was having a good time as well but that was soon about to change. Ryan's phone buzzed, he quickly pulled it out to see a message from J.A.R.V.I.S. During times like these J.A.R.V.I.S would be shut down and can only communicate via text until he was fully reactivated. Knowing this information, Ryan snuck down to the workspace without anyone noticing him slip away.

"Alright J.A.R.V.I.S what do you have for me" Ryan said while activating J.A.R.V.I.S in the basement only

"Sir it seems a nearby convenience store was robbed only a few moments ago" the A.I responded

"Okay…what does this have to do with me?"

"Well it would be the perfect opportunity to test your suit sir. I've seen the burglar through satellite imagery, besides the money he stole; he only has a small pocket knife at his disposal"

Ryan would then pace around the room, considering if he should really leave in the middle of the party to chase down one burglar. "Screw it! Let's do this J.A.R.V.I.S". Soon after saying that a medium sized platform appear on the floor. Ryan steeped on the platform and it started to glow silver, machinery began to materialize from the platform and it would wrap itself around Ryan's feet. The machinery would then extend to his ankles, followed by his knees. Soon it was engulfing his entire body. One of the walls in the workshop would slide open. Ryan would then whisper to himself "Time to write my own story…activate rocket boost J.A.R.V.I.S".

Soon two small rockets, one on each leg appeared on Ryan's suit and in almost an instant he would rocket out of the workshop at an incredible pace. "WOOOOOOOOOO" he screamed at the top of his lungs while flying through the air. Normally people would be scared in a situation like this but oddly Ryan was incredibly calm and happy, almost as if he was born for this. He would soon began doing corkscrews through the sky, clearly enjoying himself, enjoying seeing Miami in a way he had never seen it before.

"Sir I hate to spoil your fun but you do have a job to do" said J.A.R.V.I.S

"Right…right sorry I just got a little carried away" he replied in an excited tone. "Track down his location with satellite feeds in and around the area of the robbery". Only a few moments later J.A.R.V.I.S was able to say "I've located him sir, he is roughly a 1000 meters to your current left, and I'll have the suit lock on to his heat signature"

The suit would lock on and Ryan would change his direction. The robber was standing outside an abandoned building, seemingly waiting for someone; he would soon get a phone call.

"yeah yeah yeah I got the money, I'm already at the rondayvoo point just get here quick before the cops figure out where I went from the store" he would then hang up the phone but would be getting a visit from someone he wasn't expecting

Ryan would seamlessly land in the street; there was no traffic in the area at that time. He would then speak in a modulated voice "return the money or face the consequences"

"WAIT…IRON MAN!" he said in fear but upon further inspection he realized it wasn't the Golden Avenger. "hold up, you ain't Iron Man" he said while giggling and pulling out his knife. "Halloween isn't for a while chump, so you best step off before this gets violent" he said

"You did see me literally fly here right?" Ryan responded. "You may not be afraid of me.." before he could finish his sentence the robber swung his knife at him, before the knife could connect with the armor, Ryan grabbed the robber's wrist with his left hand, pulled the knife from the robber with his right hand proceeded to crush the knife effortlessly. The robber's became wide eyed as Ryan said "You really should be afraid of me".

Ryan would then left the robber up with only his left hand which still has a grip on the robber's wrist, Ryan would then push the robber with his right hand, the impact of the push sent him through the abandoned building's window , crashing to the floor knocking him out.

"oh wow…that..uhhh…that looked painful. J.A.R.V.I.S scan for a heartbeat" he requested

"Heartbeat detected Sir" the A.I responded

"Well that's good" he said "Freeze!" Ryan turned around to see that the cops had arrived on the scene. Some of the cops moved quickly into the broken window to cuff the robber, while some had their guns pointed directing at Ryan. "Who are you? Cuz you ain't Iron Man" one police officer asked. Before they could get an answer Ryan had already jetted off into the sky.

"Not bad for my first time" he said with a big smile on his face. "But I gotta head back before people notice I was gone.

 ***A few minutes later. Location Stark Mansion***

At most Ryan was gone for 15 minutes. He re-hid the suit in the workshop but decided to reenter his house through the front door where he was greeted by a clearly drunk Sal. "OH hey Ry Ry..come…come here I wanna…I wannna…I wanna… introduce you to my new friends". With a drink in one hand, Sal pointed at Ryan's family portrait. "SEE! Three new friends, they don't say much but they are the life of the party!"

"Okay I think that's enough for one night Sal okay" he said. "In fact…ATTENTION EVERYONE, I WANT TO SAY THANKS FOR COMING BUT THE PARTY IS OVER… SERIOUSLY GO HOME" his guests weren't too pleased but they respected Ryan's wishes and left peacefully.

30 minutes had past and everyone had left the house, except Mikayla, Andrea and Sean who stayed to help Ryan clean up the house. Sal was there too but she passed out on the couch.

"I'm not gonna lie, that was some party mate" said Sean

"I think Sal would agree with you" Andrea replied which made everyone laugh

"Your parents would kill you if they knew how many kids you got wasted today" said by Mikayla

"I only provided the venue, this was Sal's party" Ryan said. "How much did you guys drink anyway?"

"2 cups" replied Sean

"Barely had 4...maybe 5 shots" Andrea said while laughing

"Not a drop, I was on good behavior" Mikayla said

"Oh please, you may have not been drinking but I doubt good behavior would describe your performance tonight. We all saw you flirting up a storm with CJ literally all night. So are you guys official now orrrrrrr" said Andrea

"CJ is cool but I doubt I will need to change my relationship status anytime soon" she responded

The four friends would continue to clean the house until it was spotless,,, more or less. Andrea would call Sal's mom to tell her she would be staying at her house to avoid any risk of her doing anything stupid while drunk without any supervision. Sean would drive them all home, leaving Ryan by himself at his house.

Ryan would soon reactive J.A.R.V.I.S throughout the entire house. "Today was a good day J.A.R.V.I.S nothing could possibly bring me down from the high I'm feeling right now"

"Well sir I should inform you that your adventures today won't go unnoticed in the media as well as the superhero community. Everyone who knows the identity of Iron Man will automically assume it was you in that suit tonight. You did inform me that this would be our little secret. So how do you intend to keep suspicion off of yourself? J.A.R.V.I.S inquired

"….crap" Ryan responded

End Chapter


End file.
